


Sunday In The Woods

by satanic_panic



Category: Donnie Darko (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Donnie finally realises why you told him about your spot in the woods.





	Sunday In The Woods

Donnie knew that, most days, he could find you in the woods, hidden away by the towering trees and overgrown, thick, bushes, down by the mouth of the river where the water ran murky and shallow, amongst the white and yellow and orange butterflies, the wise roe deer, the chatty magpies and pigeons; he knew you would sat on the riverbank with your dog, and your tobacco, filters, papers, smoking cigarettes and putting them out in that little portable ashtray with the polka dots. It was more than likely that you would be there at five o’clock on a Sunday afternoon, bathed in the dying sunshine, but even still, he breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw you sat by the river, on your little spot on the bank, watching the sun dying as it danced across the water; clearing his throat, Donnie sat beside you and smiled when you looked at him. The moment was short lived, however, when your dog came bounding over, wagging his tail and thumping his back paw on the ground when Donnie scratched that spot behind his ears. 

“I knew I’d find you here,” Donnie admitted when your dog wandered down to the water to get a drink. 

You shrugged, smiling as you lit up a cigarette and offered him one. “Of course you did, I mean, you’re the only one who knows about this place.” 

He gave you a curious look, trying not to smile at the thought of you trusting him so much that he was the only person who knew about your special little place in the woods. The click of the lighter seemed louder than usual as he lit his cigarette and took a drag. “No shit?” 

You shook your head, hoping that he would see the reason why you had given him such information was because you liked him, a lot more than as just a friend, and you hoped, although told yourself he would never, that he reciprocated those feelings. “Nope, so shit… you’re the only I trust enough to know about this place.” 

Donnie bit the inside of his lip, daring to move a little closer; he had liked you for a long time, but only now, he realised that you may have saw him as more than a friend. He wanted to take the risk, and ask you, even though he told himself that you wouldn’t; after all, why would you? He was just someone you happened to nearly constantly be around, someone who took away your loneliness and made you happier than anyone else could. “What would you say if I asked if we could… y’know, be more than friends?” 

Your heart raced in your chest as you thought about what he was saying, but it didn’t take you long before you answered, “there is nothing in the world I’d want more.” 


End file.
